


A Valentine's Day Proposal

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this started out as an attempt to write a fic based on two tweets from @OTPBot.</p><p>"Your OTP gazing into each others' eyes."<br/>and<br/>"Your OTP on Valentine's Day."</p><p>It turned into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Proposal

I woke up alone in our oversized bed and a frown spread across my face. “Zach?” I called out, but there was no response. “But it’s Valentine’s day,” I pouted. I sat up on the bed and stretched out before rubbing my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I noticed a piece of paper with my name on it folded up on Zach’s pillow. I smiled and flipped it open.

 

_My Dearest Frankie,_

_Good morning, love of my life. Happy Valentine’s Day._

_I can’t wait to spend it with you. I’ll meet you at our favorite café for lunch at 12._

_I had to do a few errands this morning, but don’t worry. I’ll see you soon. I love you so much._

_All of my love forever and always yours,_

_Zach_

A smile replaced the pout on my lips and I happily got up and danced around the bedroom finding what I wanted to wear. It was our first Valentine’s Day together of what I hoped would be many more to come. I had dinner reservations for us at a really fancy restaurant much to Zach’s protesting. It seemed like he had made us lunch plans though I had no idea what he was planning for the afternoon, but once I convinced him to let me make the dinner reservations he said that was all I was allowed to do.

 

I decided on a pair of dark jeans and one of my favorite sweaters for lunch. We’d have to come back home and change before dinner anyway. I’m sure Zach hadn’t gone out wearing a suit and tie at whatever hour he left. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 11:15. We were meeting at our favorite café which was about a 20 minute walk from the apartment, so I had a little time until I needed to leave.

 

I went back into the bathroom and tried to fix my hair and added some more glitter to my face. By the time I looked at my phone again it was time for me to leave so I slipped my jacket on. I made sure Tiger was in his crate so he wouldn’t ruin all of our furniture and then I was off to the café. When I arrived I spotted Zach sitting at a table just inside the front window and quietly joined him.

 

“You found my note?” he asked with a smile.

 

“I did. Where have you been all morning? I don’t like waking up alone.”

 

He smiled sweetly and reached for my hand across the table, staring intently into my eyes. “I’m sorry love. I need to go do a few things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Pick a few things up, get things arranged for this afternoon. Just silly things, but that’s all done now. Now, today can be about me and you like it’s supposed to be. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” I said, threading our fingers together gently. “I could have come with you.”

 

“No, it’s a surprise, silly. I promise, the rest of the day is us, okay?”

 

“Okay,” I agreed. The waiter came to our table a moment later and we ordered our drinks and food. After lunch, Zach took me by the hand and led me off towards Broadway and Times Square. “Where are we going?” I pleaded, but he just shook his head for the hundredth time. “Zaaaach, come on. Give me a clue at least…”

 

“Where’s the first place I saw you in New York?”

 

“The theater? It was opening night, right?” He nodded and pulled me with him as he turned onto 44th Street. He stopped outside the theater doors. A new show had started rehearsals, but wasn’t playing yet. He opened the door and pulled me inside, wrapping his arms around me once we were in the lobby. “Are you sure we’re allowed in here? There’s not even a show running.”

 

“Yep. I was here earlier to make sure they were still okay with us stopping by.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Memories, babe. First time I was in New York and the first Broadway musical I ever saw. The first time I saw you perform and when I finally realized it wasn’t worth fighting anymore.”

 

“Fighting what exactly?”

 

He smirked. “My love for you, of course. That’s the night I realize I was never going to let you go regardless of what that meant for me and what I’d made of my life. You were suddenly more important than anything else in the world.”

 

My heart melted and my lips found his quickly. “Babe. That’s the sweetest thing. I love you so much! I’m just so happy that you’re happy!”

 

“I’m really, really happy, Frankie. I’m always happy when I have you in my arms.”

 

“I’ll just stay here forever then,” I said with another quick kiss.

 

“So where else did you go this morning?” I asked as he laced his fingers through mine and pulled me back outside into the cold winter air.

 

“A few places,” he said as he pulled me towards Times Square. We eventually came to a stop outside Planet Hollywood. “We came here that night, too.”

 

“That was a fun night, but you left so quickly…”

 

“Logan…”

 

“I know, you don’t have to explain it again.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“You don’t need to be. I love you,” I whispered, kissing him again.

 

The next place we went was Rockefeller Center. We went ice skating just like we had the day he’d flown back to New York after Christmas then we wandered back to Times Square where we’d watched the ball drop and shared our first public kiss at midnight. He wrapped his arms around me and spun around so we were exactly where we’d been standing that night. “One of my favorite memories in my lifetime happened right here.”

 

“Mine, too,” I agreed, kissing him lightly.

 

“Hopefully that memory will be replaced with an even better one,” he mumbled quietly, stepping away.

 

“What?” I asked, not sure I’d heard the words properly or if they meant exactly what I thought they might.

 

“A better memory. Right here again,” he repeated, fumbling for something in his jacket pocket. “Another place I had to go this morning was the jewelry store,” he said with a little smile before dropping to one knee in front of me on the sidewalk. My hand immediately flew over my mouth as I squealed loudly. He giggled in response and opened the ring box he was holding. He pulled the ring out and reached for my left hand. “Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione, please make me even happier than you already do and say you’ll marry me.”

 

“I told you in September that the answer was already yes!” I squealed as he slipped the ring onto my finger and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me into the air. I examined the ring over his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he held me.

 

It turns out another place he’d stopped was the restaurant we were having dinner at. He’d called them right after I’d made our reservations and rearrange the plans. By the time we got there, pretty much everyone we knew in New York was there and there were iPads out with skype sessions open to both his family and mine.

 

I spent most of the night showing off the ring Zach had given me. It was a simple white gold band but all around it was inlayed with tiny pink diamonds. It was absolutely perfect in every way, just like the man I was going to marry.


End file.
